The Definitely Spiked Eggnog
by tonystarksnipples
Summary: "I know that Flight 505 from Malibu to New York City has been canceled due to extreme weather conditions and that I have been asked to please plan accordingly." That was one phone call he didn't want to hear from Tony on Christmas Eve. It was going to be their first Christmas as a family. Steve's understandably upset, but at least he lives with seven other amazing friends. Stony.


Steve was flicking through the channels when the emergency weather bulletin came up on the screen. Apparently, New York City was experiencing a white-out. He picked up Peter, who had been playing in his baby bouncer, and walked to the window. Sure enough, he couldn't see the familiar New York skyline.

"Hey Pete. Look buddy, snow," Steve said, pointing out the window. Peter was too young to get excited about snow, but Steve was still glad that he was able to show it to his son. Steve put his hand on the glass window and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He expertly cradled Peter with one arm while he dialed and brought the phone to his ear with the other.

"Iiiiiii'm dreaming of a whiiiiiite Christmaaaas!" Steve sang, deepening his voice to mirror the classic Christmas song. "It's a whiteout here!" Steve was unable to hide the excitement in his voice. This was his second Christmas out of the ice, but last year's weather was boring and predictable. He loved the crazy storms that came with living in New England, especially when all he had to do was stay inside and watch them.

"_I know_."

"You know?"

"_I know._"

"What do you know?" There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had been solely focusing on the snow part of snow storm. _Oh no_.

"_I know that Flight 505 from Malibu to New York City has been canceled due to extreme weather conditions and that I have been asked to please plan accordingly._" Steve clenched his eyes shut. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Peter placed his palm on the side of Steve's face. Steve tried to feel some comfort in it, but all he could think about was not getting to spend Christmas with his husband. "_I'll figure something out, Steve. I'll be home for Christmas._"

"Don't get yourself killed." Even though Steve wanted to spend tomorrow with Tony more than anything, he'd rather him show up a day late breathing then on time in a wooden box.

"_I've survived worse than a little snow storm, Steve. I am Iron Man, after all_."

Steve got immediately excited. "Do you have any armor with you?" He was received with a sigh.

"_It's all on the jet_. _I have to go. The more time I spend on the phone, the less time I have to work my magic. I'll see you in the morning. Don't open any presents without me_." Tony hung up the phone before Steve had a chance to respond.

Peter was making spit bubbles and Steve reached up to wipe his son's mouth. "Don't worry, he'll make it back." Steve kissed the baby's temple. He returned to the couch, placing Peter back in the baby bouncer. He picked up the remote and returned to channel surfing, but he kept landing back on the news. He could only hear about so many car accidents and traffic problems and delayed flights before he lost his mind. He turned off the TV. About a half hour had passed since he talked to Tony. He grabbed his phone and hit redial.

"_I'm on the move,_" Tony answered.

"How?"

"_Driving_."

Steve's mind flooded with panic, thinking of those car accidents and traffic problems. He had to remind himself that Tony was in sunny California. "You're going to drive across the country in one night? You know that is literally impossible, right?"

"_No. I'm not going to _drive across the country._ I am going to drive until the weather clears up in New York and as soon as that happens, hope on a plane and get home_."

"Again, I repeat, don't get yourself killed."

"_I won't I promise. I love you, Steve, but I gotta have all of my senses on the road. I'm pushing ninety._"

"NINETY! TONY, DON'T—" Steve heard the three little beeps that meant Tony had hung up. "Do anything stupid…" he finished. He threw his phone across the room. He heard it bounce along the think carpet. "C'mere, buddy." Steve reached into the baby bouncer and picked Peter out. He walked over to a large area with no sharp corners for head-hitting and got onto the floor with his son. They played, tickling and peek-a-booing and bouncing. After awhile, Peter grew tired. Steve placed him on his chest, and the baby fell asleep. Steve felt his eyes closing, as well. He wrapped one arm protectively around Peter as he drifted off into a nap.

He woke up to a stirring Peter. He opened his eyes to realize that Thor was picking him up. "Apologies. I saw that Peter was beginning to awaken, and I wished to let you continue resting."

"Oh, it's fine." Steve sat up with a grunt. The floor had been surprisingly comfortable.

"Would you like your son back, or may I hold him?" Steve smiled. Thor was amazingly good with children and he absolutely adored Peter.

"Sure, go ahead." Even though Peter was legally and official Steve and Tony's—they had the adoption papers to prove it—the rest of the team had been playing a large role in Peter's life. It would have been hard not to, seeing as they all lived together, but the others actually _embraced_ the idea of raising Peter.

Steve bent over and picked up his phone from where he had thrown it. It had been nearly two hours since he talked to Tony. He decided to give it another go. Just then, his phone started ringing. He smiled. _Tony_. He answered. "I was just about to call you."

"_Great news. I'm flying._"

"How?" Steve refused to believe it until there was some sort of realistic proof. It was still a whiteout, after all.

"_They're accepting small planes in Newark_."

"How are you gong to manage to get a seat on one of those planes?"

"_I'm Tony Stark!_" Steve stayed silent. He hated it when Tony used that as an answer. "_And I don't know if I'll be on a commercial jet._"

"What have you done?"

"_A cop pulled me over for speeding and then, oh, gotta go, the helicopter is here_."

"Helicopter?" Steve shouted into the phone. "Tony, what is going on?"

"_See you in a few hours. Hopefully_." Then the line was dead.

"You look troubled," Thor walked up beside Steve. He had been wandering around the room, bouncing Peter.

"Tony can't fly into New York because of the storm."

"Anthony won't be returning for Christmas?" Thor boomed. Peter let out a cry at the loudness, but Thor quickly soothed him. Steve needed to learn how to do that. "Does he want me to go get him?" Thor held out the hand that wasn't holding Peter and within seconds he was holding Mjolnir. "I can fly through the storm."

Steve mentally slapped himself. That was actually a really good idea. "Um… let me give him a call." Tony answered after three rings. "What if I just sent Thor?"

"_Thor?_" Tony shouted. Steve forgot he was on a helicopter.

"Yeah. He says he can fly through the storm," Steve was shouting, too.

"_Well then can't he just pick me up in Newark?_"

"I guess so!"

"_I love you!_"

"Love you, too." Steve ended the call. "We will not be needed your services. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Do you mind if I leave Peter with you for a bit?"

Thor visually brightened. "I would not mind at all, Steven!" The corner of Steve's mouth twitched up. It was the closest thing he'd come to a smile all night, but that could be expected. Even though Tony may or may not be able to fly here, he wouldn't be convinced until he was actually holding Tony.

He left the living room and wandered the halls aimlessly. He wasn't paying attention and he almost walked into Clint. "Woah there big guy, watch where you're going."

"Sorry. Distracted," Steve muttered, obviously still not completely tuned in.

"I'll say. Where's your kid."

"With Thor."

"And where's your… attachment?"

"Somewhere just off the west coast."

"_What?_"

"We're not sure if he's going to make it back."

"_WHAT?_" Clint shouted.

"I know. It must be horrible for you." Steve shoved past Clint. He was being irrational, he knew it. Clint was just being… Clint. He hadn't mean to upset Steve in any way. But it just wasn't fair. What did Clint care if Tony was there or not? Sure, they were friends, but Tony was Steve's _husband_.

After twenty minutes of aimless wandering, he made it back to the living room. Thor was still there, throwing Peter in the air. The baby was smiling to the point where Steve was afraid he was going to break his face. He was really upset that Tony wouldn't be there for Christmas, but he did have the rest of the team and Peter. There could be worse Christmases.

"Steven! Would you like you child back?"

"Yes, please." Steve took Peter from Thor. "Time for bed, little man. Gotta go to sleep so Santa can come."

Peter was tired out from playing with Thor and fell asleep nearly instantly. Steve stuck around the nursery for a few minutes to make sure he would stay asleep, then re-joined the rest of the team. There was a fire in the immaculate fire place and the lights on the tree were twinkling. Thor had his arm draped over Jane, Clint and Natasha held hands but pretended they weren't, Bruce had his legs pulled to his chest as he rested his chin in his knees, Darcy was shamelessly flirting with Bruce. They all were drinking eggnog that may or may not have been spiked. At least Steve got to spend Christmas with most of his family. They talked and laughed until the sun came up and Peter's cries brought them back to the reality.

Steve went and got his son and brought him back to the large room and the merriment continued. They all grew increasingly louder. Okay, so the eggnog was definitely spiked. They were all itching to open the stunning array of presents around the tree, but they couldn't bare to do so without Tony there. Since there hadn't been a call to have Thor pick Tony up in Newark, the figured the flying deal had fallen through.

The door slammed open and everyone jumped. "You miss me?" Tony asked, a bow stuck to his forehead. Everyone sat up straighter to see him, huge grins on their faces. Steve shamelessly passed Peter to Thor, who accepted him excitedly. He jumped out of his seat and ran to Tony, taking his face in his hands, and kissing him.

"Told you I'd figure it out."

Steve flicked the bow on Tony's head. "So you're my present?"

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's all I wanted."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
This is dedicated to tumblr user cherry-k for the wonderful christmas message (s)he sent me. This was my original christmas fic, but I didn't like it that much, so I wasn't going to publish it, but I figured "why not". Hope you all enjoyed it :)  
I know the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but whatever. I hate coming up with titles. I'm so bad at it.**


End file.
